


Parallels

by gamingkid1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamingkid1998/pseuds/gamingkid1998
Summary: Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of Parallels! This is based on the Parallel Universe AU I did a while back and I’m very excited to share with you my first piece of fanfiction! The story takes place in 2 different worlds as we first begin in a world where Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe, the friends of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, are the heroes of Paris you may know as Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. Later on in the chapter, we see them travelling through a mysterious portal out of nowhere and they travel to the world we’re familiar with in the show with Marinette and Adrien are the heroes of Paris. Without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of Parallels!





	

Chapter 1

Electroid’s power was so strong at this point that she had both teams of Miraculous Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s pinned down. Marinette shouts, “She’s too strong at this point! We’ll never be able to take her out!” as she says with a breathing and tired voice. Adrien shouts, “How can we take her out together?!” Nino shouts, “Well we got to think of something quick before he starts to charge up again!” Alya shouts, “Don’t worry! I can stun her with my yo-yo quickly and the rest of you attack him!” Alya runs towards Electroid with her yo-yo on hand while Nino shouts, “ALYA! WAIT!”   
Alya flings her yo-yo at Electroid only for her to catch it and critically zap Alya as she collapses down afterwards…  
“ALYA!” as Nino comes to her aid. Nino runs to the fatally injured Alya while Marinette and Adrien try to hold off Electroid. “Alya. Talk to me. Talk to me babe. I don’t want you to go. Please don’t die on me.” Nino cried out.  
“Please don’t leave me. I love you…”

One week before. Day One.  
It is a bright and sunny day in Paris on this lovely afternoon as Nino Lahiffe and Alya Cesaire get ready for their first date going out as friends together.  
“Hello my lady” said Nino.  
“Well hello handsome” said Alya.  
“Ready to rock this date today?” said Nino.  
*sighs* “Well handsome, don’t expect any big kisses or anything like that by the end of it” said Alya jokingly.  
Both laugh and groan at each other’s jokes as they make way to Tom’s Boulangerie Patisserie. Along the way, they bump into Adrien Agreste walking randomly on the street.   
“Hi Adrien!” said Alya.   
“What up’s bro? How are things between you and Marinette currently seeing as how you got out of the bakery just now, wink wink?” said jokingly by Nino.  
“Oh…uh…everything is going well between me and Marinette, I guess” said Adrien with a very hesitant voice.   
“Bro. That doesn’t sound like you. You sure everything is going okay?” said Nino.  
Adrien sighs and says, “No…but I shall explain another time. It seems that you two are going out on a date. Good for you two! I’ll see you at school on Monday.”  
Adrien walks off slumped out and Nino says, “He didn’t look like he was having the best time. Do you think they’ve broken up?”  
Alya says, “Who? Them two?! Nonsense! I’m pretty sure it was just a little argument and that they’ll be fine. Besides, all couples get into fights and they quickly recover from it. I’m pretty sure we’ll get into fights one day.”  
“Yeah but, not all couples recover from fights you know?” said Nino.  
Alya sighs. “Yeah I know…but I really don’t want to think that way right now especially since this is our first date! We should be happy today! The sun is out, the treats inside probably look delicious, and I’m just happy to be here with you Nino Lahiffe.”  
Nino smiles. “And I’m happy to be here with you as well, Alya Cesaire.”  
Alya giggles. “Why don’t we go inside then, handsome?”

The couple enter to Tom’s Boulangerie Patisserie and are flustered with the amount of good looking treats and bread to see in the bakery.   
“Oh my goodness Nino! Look at all these amazing looking treats they have here today!” said Alya.  
“Wow. I just want to open my mouth and swallow all these delicious looking foods.” said Nino.  
There was a bit of silence due to the fact that they were still flustered by all the treats and footsteps are heard approaching the front counter.  
“Bonjour Nino and Alya! How may we help you today?” a distant, happy voice appeared to be Tom Dupain.  
“Hi Mr. Dupain! Great stuff you have in here today! How’s Marinette doing?” said Alya.  
There was quietness in the store once Alya mentioned Marinette to Mr. Dupain. Mr. Dupain’s behavior went from happiness to sadness real fast.  
“Marinette is…not too well you could say. Adrien passed by today to check up on her and…well…let’s just say there was a lot of yelling in her room. I couldn’t make out with what they said that made them argue, but let’s just say that it definitely made Adrien storm out. I made Marinette go to the store today to buy us some more supplies for the bakery, but she didn’t seem too happy about it and just went off without saying anything afterwards. *sighs* Ever since Sabine left me, it’s been tough taking care of the child by myself. I haven’t been in contact with Sabine for months now…but let’s just say it’s been kind of a rough patch in my life ever since she left” said Mr. Dupain with a distressed voice.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, Mr. Dupain” said Nino sympathetically.  
“Thank you Nino. I just hope everything goes well between my girl and Adrien. I can’t believe I’m gonna say this but they are just the cutest couple!” said Mr. Dupain.  
“Oh goodness gracious. Never thought that would come out of you, Mr. Dupain” chuckled Alya.  
“I can’t help it. So, what can I do for you two today? Interested in our finest treats here?” said Tom happily.  
“Hmm. Can I take 5 Caramel Sale’ macarons please?” said Alya.  
“Sure! And for you Nino?” said Tom.  
“Could I get 5 Chocolat macarons please?” said Nino.  
“Of course! Let me just box these up for you! And don’t worry about paying anything. Since you’ve been good friends to Marinette and my family, I’ll give these to you free of charge!” said Mr. Dupain.  
“Wow! Thank you Mr. Dupain! This means a lot!” said Alya.  
“Thank you sir! This is very kind of you!” said Nino.  
Mr. Dupain chuckled. “It’s no problem kids! Hope you two have a good day now!”  
Nino and Alya make their way to the exit of the store excitingly so with their free batch of macarons to them and they yell together, “Thank you again Mr. Dupain!”  
Mr. Dupain waves goodbye to them as they exit the bakery. Nino and Alya open the box of macarons and looks at them like they have just witnessed a pot of gold.  
“My goodness! These look so good! Right Nino?!” said excitingly by Alya.  
“…I could just put all these in my mouth and my mouth would be heavenly” said by a very flustered Nino.  
“Hey! Don’t put your mouth on all of it! Half of these are mine too!” said angrily by Alya.  
“I’m sorry. Just a figure of speech. It just looks too good” said Nino.  
Nino and Alya kept walking on trying to figure out where to go next for their lovely date so far and to eat their macarons at. Nino suggests, “Why don’t we go to the park today? Champ-de-Mars? See the Eiffel Tower? Picnic out there for our delicious looking macarons? It’s a very nice, sunny day today. What do you say, Alya?”  
“Yeah! That does sound lovely indeed, Nino!” Alya smiled back.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As they continue walking, they pass by a TV store showing the news on Paris live at the Eiffel Tower showing a bright, sunny day today in Paris.   
“Welcome Channel 5 News here at the Eiffel Tower and it is a beautiful sunny day out here today! As you can see the bright and beautiful sun out---hold on…what is that noise?”  
Then all of a sudden…BAM! ELECTRICITY FLYING EVERYWHERE!  
A mysterious figure pops out of nowhere and is shown on live television.  
The mysterious figure that popped out of nowhere has all this electricity covering the figure with a bunch of bolts flying out. The mysterious electric figure began to speak and is a girl who is behind this electrifying figure:  
“BWAHHHH! It is I! Electroid! And I am here to “shock” your day now!”  
All the television stations go off the air.  
*ALARM GOES OFF THROUGHOUT THE CITY*  
“This is not a drill. Please make way to the nearest shelters from Akuma attacks. This is a not a drill” said the announcer voice.  
“DAMN! As this date was going extremely well too! I have to check up on my family, okay Alya? I’ll meet you at the shelter” said Nino.  
“Okay my handsome Nino. I’ll meet you there” said Alya.  
Both depart ways to go back home and reach to their families before Electroid can attack again. Nino and Alya check up on their families and then make a run for their rooms in order to reach their Miraculous’: Tikki and Plagg.  
“Plagg! It’s time. You ready?” said Nino.  
“Ready as I’ll ever be!” said Plagg.  
“PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!”   
“Alright Tikki my beautiful little one. You ready?” said Alya.  
“Let’s go girl!” said Tikki.  
“TIKKI! SPOTS ON!”  
The police set up a perimeter around the Eiffel Tower and Champ-de-Mars to have Electroid surrounded before Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir make it.  
“Alright! I want a whole perimeter around the Tower and Champ-de-Mars park before Ladybug and Chat Noir arrive! Got it men?!” said the Chief of Police.  
Ladybug and Chat Noir make their way to Champ-de-Mars with no Electroid in sight.  
“Hello Chief. What’s the situation here?” said Ladybug.  
“Well it seems to me that we’re dealing with an Akuma that uses electricity for powers. I’m hoping you two could deal with this since I know you two are the…can’t believe I’m gonna say this: professionals with this kind of thing” said the Chief.  
Ladybug and Chat Noir scout around by the Tower and Champ-de-Mars but can’t seem to find Electroid.  
“Soooo…where did she go? Did she just “zap” away from here or something?” said jokingly by Nino.  
All of a sudden, ZAP! Electroid comes out of the street light with blue electricity covering her whole body.  
“Well! If it isn’t the famous heroes of Paris, Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir? It is I! Electroid! And I have come for your Miraculous’ for Hawkmoth!”  
“Boy am I “shocked” about that motivation?” said Nino.  
“You make jokes about me?! Well here come the shocks!” said angrily by Electroid.  
“Well, you’ve kind of brought this upon yourself when you made a pun on live television, didn’t you?” said Nino.  
Electroid charges up her electric bolt shock and fires it upon Ladybug and Chat Noir!  
Both of them dodge out of the way as Ladybug makes a comment with Nino: “Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to make her angry now was it, kitty?”  
Nino sighs. “Let’s just focus on the problem at hand here with her electrifying the streets of Paris.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir get their bearings back together and then-  
A blue portal pops open below them and they drop below!  
“WOOOAAHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!” as they both scream dropping into the portal.  
And then all of a sudden, they are dropped back in Paris, exactly where they were at in Champ-de-Mars.  
Except here…there was no Electroid in sight. No blue electricity to pop out. No electric figures here. Nothing. No trouble in sight.  
“Where…where are we?” said Nino.  
“It looks like we’re still in Paris. But no Electroid in sight” said Alya.  
As they stand up and rise in confusion, they see 2 figures coming towards them.  
“Watch out kitty! Someone’s coming!” said worryingly by Alya.  
As both Alya and Nino get ready for battle, they then come across figures that they are just puzzled by…  
Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir themselves!  
“Well I’d say that was a purrfect day now wasn’t it, my lady?” said Adrien.  
“Ugh…will you just pound it already?” said Marinette.  
Ladybug and Chat raise their hands to fist bump.  
“POUND IT!” as they both yell out.  
Both Marinette and Adrien turn around to find two figures dressed like them with a very puzzled look on their faces. Both teams look at each other with confusion and disbelief. Wide eyed and shocked, both teams seem to question each other and what is happening.  
“No” said Nino and Alya.  
“Freaking” said Marinette and Adrien.  
“WAY?!” said both teams.  
End of Chapter 1


End file.
